sugoi_quest_for_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Bitch Vantas
"EVIL!!!!" -Bitch-chan, episode 4 Bitch Vantas is the main antagonist of Sugoi Quest For Kokoro. She is the principal of the School-chan, Doctor-chan's ex-wife, and is Karkat-kun's mother. She has also been referred to as the mysterious MILF, MILF-chan, and Large Out-of-Control MILF. While most female characters have Neko or some other sort of Japanese animal magical girl power, Principal-chan does not and has Demon powers. Appearance She wears a size 0 light pink bikini, and has quadruple J cup breasts. Her eyelashes are very long, and frame her slanted, evil yet feminine eyes. She has fins and must be a seadweller. She has extremely long electric blue hair. Her cat ears and tail are hot pink. The tail is very fluffy, but her ears are small in comparison to her tall, star-tipped horns. She has blood red, bat-like wings on her back. It is unknown if these are functional. There is a tattoo on the outside of her left thigh that features Japanese kanji for "death" in lime green. Her appearance prior to gaining Demon powers was much more tame, with noticeably smaller breasts, black hair that resembles Vriska Serket's, and clear eyeglasses that resemble Terezi Pyrope's red sunglasses in shape. She also does not have her pink neko ears and tail. She seems to wear a long sleeved magenta shirt/sweater as well. The original concept art for her can be found here. Personality Her soul is made of pure evil and she is horrible and bad and probably born in hell. She hates Sakura-chan and makes many attempts to kill her, proving her loathsomeness. She wasn't always like this, however and was once the loving wife of Doctor-chan. Unfortunately after gaining Demon powers she lost her shit and became evil. She does love her son Karkat-kun as shown when she accidentally killed him, where she screams no in shock and sadness. Story So Far She became the Principal of Sakura's school-chan at some point in the past. Bitch gave Vriska Serket, Alloin Lucias, and Flayme Rayven Neko and Demon powers in exchange for their loyalty and also beating up any students she didn't like. She officially appears alongside Terezi-chan's body at the end of episode three, reviving her and giving her Neko powers in order to kill Sakura-chan, who she hates. Later, in episode four, she herself appears after Terezi's defeat, pointing a gun at Doctor-chan. When he asks about her evil plan, she replies with "EVIL!!!!" and takes the shot. Unfortunately, because Sakura dropped Karkat-kun, he landed in front of Doctor-chan, taking the bullet instead, saving his father's life. She screams in shock and sadness over accidentally killing her son. Her fate was unknown after Sakura-chan blew up the world. She attempts to blow up the world and steal everyone in the world's magical powers and become a God using them in the movie. She is stopped by Doctor-chan and the power of love in the end. Relationships Doctor-chan They were once husband and wife and even had a son together, Karkat-kun. She loved him very much, but once she gained Demon powers and turned fucking evil it was all over. She now shows hostility towards him. He wants to get rid of all the Demon and Neko powers from her body so she'll turn back to normal but she isn't having that. Sakura Katana-chan She hates Sakura-chan and wishes to kill her. She has tried many times but keeps failing for some reason. Karkat-Kun She's his mom and she loves him very much. When she accidentally killed him she was devastated, showing that he's one of the only characters that she's actually really nice to. Sakura's obsession with him may actually be why she wants to kill her so much. Vriska, Flayme, & Alloin She is their boss. She gives them Neko (Vriska) and Demon (Alloin) powers in exchange for loyalty and harassing students she doesn't like. Alloin is her right hand man and she tells him not to hurt Vriska and Flayme when they tease him, showing that she may have taken a liking to these three as well. Ookami Kitsune-chan She expelled Ookami-chan after she caught her and Vriska-chan making out. She is also stopped by Ookami and Doctor-chan's combined powers in the movie.Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters